disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky the Rhino
Rocky the Rhino is a visually-challenged Indian rhinoceros who was dropped from the 1967 film The Jungle Book. He was to appear in the vulture sequence and would have been voiced by Frank Fontaine. He was to be animated by Milt Kahl before the character was ultimately dropped from the story. He was eventually used in the [[The Jungle Book (2016 film)|2016 live action adaptation of The Jungle Book]]. Development Rocky did not appear in the original book, but was based on an antagonistic unnamed rhino that appeared in Bill Peet's initial treatment of the film. The rhino would try to kill Mowgli but Mowgli and Bagheera escaped him and he crashed into various objects instead. When Peet was fired from Disney, Larry Clemmons was asked to do the story for the film, and made the rhino more comical and named him Rocky. Appearances ''The Jungle Book'' (1967) Rocky was to be friends with the Vultures. When Mowgli met the Vultures, the Vultures would make Rocky fight Mowgli once the man-cub accidentally woke him up, but Mowgli beat Rocky by making him crash into a rock and break his horn. As Mowgli was about to leave, Rocky and the Vultures would sing That's What Friends are For to him. Rocky would probably then help Mowgli, Baloo, and the Vultures fight Shere Khan. Rocky was deleted from the film because Walt Disney felt there was already enough action in the film with the Bandar-log and the Vultures. ''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Rocky had a much smaller role in that film, where he was at the water hole with his wife and daughter Raquel. ''The Lion King'' (2019) Rocky makes a cameo appearance in the 2019 remake. Gallery RockyRino.jpg junglebook-18_JPG.jpg char_12263.jpg|Rocky from Jungle Cubs rhino.png Rocky concept.jpg ROCKY-THE-RHINO-MODEL-SHEET.jpg|Rocky model sheet bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10005.jpg|Rocky in the crowd in Bedknobs and Broomsticks tr6gfy.png|Rocky in the alternate ending on the Diamond Edition Blu-Ray DVD "Mowgli and the Hunter" JUNGLECUBS KAADINI.png rhinojunglecubsA.png|Rocky in the Season One Theme Song of Jungle Cubs rhinojunglecubsB.png Rhino-How the Panther Lost His Roar.png tjb2.jpg Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 6.11.58 PM.png|Rocky as he appears in the 2016 film Indian Rhino in Lion King (2019).png Trivia *Many of Rocky's traits were recycled into the Rhino Guards and executioner from Robin Hood. One of the guards even crashed into a rock failing to catch Lady Kluck, just like Rocky did in failing to attack Mowgli. *Some pictures show Rocky having a little bird friend. Not much is known about the bird, but it can be assumed to have served as Rocky's conscience, similar to Timothy Q. Mouse and Jiminy Cricket and that it was a Mynah, which is a bird seen feeding off of Indian Rhinos. *In Jungle Cubs, there are several rhinos that looks very similar to Rocky. One can be seen in Season One's intro and the episode "How the Panther Lost His Roar". Unlike Rocky, however, this rhino in the show was a threat to the cubs. In the episode "Splendor in the Mud", Winifred's herd encounters a mother rhino with a calf (possibly Rocky) that threatened the herd to get out of her way and knocked Winifred's uncle over. Another rhino resembling Rocky (only with a small, round jaw) shows up in "The Great Kaadini". A herd of rhinos resembling Rocky appear in the episode "A Tail of Two Tails" in which Cecil and Arthur try to trick them into trampling Shere Khan and Kaa, but end up trampling the two vultures instead. Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Characters Category:Deleted characters Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Males Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Live-action characters